


Phases

by togekissies



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Getting Together, M/M, Oisuga Weekend, Texting, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6704677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/togekissies/pseuds/togekissies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i. Moon witch Sugawara meets weather witch Oikawa on the street, strikes up a friendship.</p><p>ii. Moon witch Sugawara spends longer than is necessary texting weather witch Oikawa, is judged by his cat.</p><p>iii. Moon witch Sugawara, emboldened by the full moon, asks weather witch Oikawa a silent question. Weather witch Oikawa says yes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Phases

**Author's Note:**

> it's a week late!!! i'm sure good at this deadline stuff.
> 
> this au is actually one i'm planning on writing a much longer fic about yachi and werewolf shimizu. i figured that i could play around in the au a bit and find a voice for it before starting a large project, and oisuga weekend was my perfect chance! it just. became longer than i anticipated. again.
> 
> thanks to my buddy [kara](http://archiveofourown.org/users/grandAce/pseuds/grandAce) for finding all my dumb "edited a sentence but didn't fix the grammar" mistakes xo
> 
> enjoy my story about boring witches falling in love!

**i. light**

It’s bright, blindingly so, when Koushi finds himself standing outside his favorite restaurant on a tired Wednesday. There is a cheery closed sign on the door. Koushi stares at it, like if he hopes hard enough, it will go away. He’s too tired to think of other places to eat.

There’s a convenience store down the street he thinks, maybe, and when he turns to look he smacks into another person and loses his balance. Great, he thinks as he stumbles. Just his luck, on today of all days.

The stranger grabs his arm and keeps him upright. “Are you alright?” the stranger asks, and Koushi looks up and—Oh, he’s not a stranger at all. Koushi would’ve had to live under a rock if he couldn’t recognize Tooru Oikawa on sight.

“I’m fine,” Koushi says, too tired and too familiar with stories from a reliable source of Oikawa’s antics to be star struck. “Thank you, and I’m sorry for running into you.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Oikawa says, waving off his apology. “But are you sure you’re alright? You look dead on your feet.”

“It’s a new moon tonight.”

Oikawa makes a sound of understanding. “A night witch, huh? I’m always happy to meet another witch! My name’s Oikawa, and I’m—well, this week I’m a weather witch, next week they’ll probably be calling me a wind witch again, you know how it goes.”

Koushi smiles slightly. “Yeah. I do.” He is, after all, not _quite_ a night witch, but the difference between moon and night witches is so minimal that he doesn’t want to bother correcting Oikawa. “Koushi Sugawara,” he offers, and Oikawa shakes his hand.

“That name seems familiar,” Oikawa says, holding Koushi’s hand a little too long and leaning in a little too close to look at his face. Koushi struggles to maintain eye contact until he remembers he’s wearing sunglasses.

“One of my friends knows Iwaizumi. Sometimes I run into him and we chat.”

Oikawa looks horrified and drops Koushi’s hand. “He hasn’t  _told_ you anything, has he? Nothing bad? Please tell me he’s not trying to ruin my reputation _again!”_

Koushi can’t help it. He hasn’t slept since the day before despite his exhaustion and one of the most famous young witches in Japan is now whining at him. He starts to giggle, and it evolves into an infectious, full-belly laugh that takes over his entire body. He needs to lean against the wall of the restaurant to stay upright.

“He _has!_ ” Oikawa says, indignant. “How dare he—!”

Koushi doesn’t get the chance to hear exactly how upset Oikawa is with Iwaizumi for doing what best friends do. His stomach growls, silencing both of them.

“Oh,” Koushi says, shame creeping up the back of his neck. He no longer feels like laughing. “I’m sorry, I was—” He gestures at the restaurant. “I need to eat before I go to sleep, because I’ll sleep through the night and most of tomorrow...”

He trails off. To most witches, the phases of the moon are a minor annoyance they must deal with for spell potency. But for Koushi, his entire life is determined by the moon. New moons make him sluggish, sensitive to light, fragile. He has the support of his mothers and the coven he formed a couple years ago, but sometimes he still gets embarrassed.

Oikawa looks at the closed sign and whistles. “I see, that sucks. Hey, I was headed to this ramen cart I’ve heard raves about, care to join me?”

Oikawa’s smile is so sunny that for a moment Koushi is too dazzled to think. “Oh,” he says, hoping what he feels isn’t a headache coming on. “Raves from who?”

All of Oikawa’s cheer disappears from him at once. Unless Koushi is imagining things, even the sky gets darker to suit Oikawa’s pouting. “My so-called friend Iwa, that’s who,” he grumbles.

Koushi hides a smile. “I trust his judgement.”

Oikawa opens his mouth to protest, but then he seems to realize what Koushi is saying and shakes his head. “Let’s be off, then! It’s not far.” Oikawa touches Koushi’s elbow for just a second to guide him in the right direction.

He may be imagining things, but, despite Oikawa’s sunnier disposition, the sky only gets darker. Koushi wouldn’t be so arrogant to think the brilliant witch Oikawa would do anything just for him. However, the word Iwaizumi used the most for him was _kind_ , and he can’t imagine Iwaizumi ever being wrong about Oikawa.

“Thank you,” Koushi says.

“Oh, don’t worry about it, I’m starving,” Oikawa says, waving him off once more.

Koushi takes off his sunglasses and smiles.

**ii. message**

The sky cools from sunrise orange to a dusty morning blue, and it starts raining inside Koushi’s bedroom. He leans over as far as possible in his chair and— _there_ —he grabs his phone from his bed.

Weeks ago he thought he was clever to set Oikawa’s text tone to gentle rain. He has since found that it makes it impossible to hear when Oikawa messages him during a storm, but he hasn’t had the heart to change it yet. It sounds so soothing.

Oikawa’s message is a simple _Good morning!_ with a picture of something hazy and blue. Koushi has to expand the picture to see the white crescent moon, half hidden behind some wispy clouds that Oikawa probably thought were artistic. Koushi snorts.

 _I’m not actually the moon, you know_ , he sends back, then sets down his phone.

He has a few things he needs to finish before he goes to bed, like filling out a renewal for the lease his coven has on an office a few streets away from his little apartment. It's very important, very boring work that their leasor, Ennoshita, offers to help with every year because he knows how much Koushi hates it. But he's one of the founders of their coven, he feels responsible—

His phone rains again. Koushi drops his pen and grabs it before he can blink. Oikawa’s response is _Well it reminds me of you!_ and Koushi touches his chest in a vain attempt to keep his heart beating normally.

He does the safe thing and changes the subject, asking why Oikawa is awake so early in the morning. If there's one thing Koushi has learned about him, it's that Oikawa keeps _horrendous_ hours, and that's coming from someone who stays up all night and sleeps during the day.

Koushi vows to finish the single sheet application before Oikawa texts back, but unfortunately Oikawa is a quick texter and Koushi picks up his phone without thinking about it. _There was a serious drought that needed dealing with, and you know how farmers are_. Koushi does not know how farmers are, but he thinks they must be brave for getting Oikawa to wake up before sunrise.

Oikawa's work brings him all over Japan, dealing with droughts and storms and bringing cheer via rainbows to all sorts of people. Koushi wonders about what kind of danger Oikawa might be in during the upcoming monsoon season, but he doesn't think they're close enough for him to ask. Instead he asks if Oikawa will be in Miyagi soon. Oikawa's reply is the quickest yet: _No. :(_ Koushi is about to express disappointment when a second text comes in. _But when I’m there, I’ll be sure to drop by! Maybe this time YOU can pay for lunch. ;)_

Koushi puts down his phone and fills out the application completely before looking at it again. The pause doesn't make him any less flustered, but somehow he is able to type out a response. _I do need to thank you for recommending some teachers for novice witches. Our newest member is doing well learning with them._

Oikawa does not respond right away this time. In fact, Koushi has enough time to get ready for bed and feed his demanding cat, checking his phone the entire time, before Oikawa replies. _That’s good to hear,_ he says, and then Koushi nearly drops his phone when he sees him add, _I’m going to be in the area soon, so I’ll drop by to say hi for you._

 _You are going to terrify the poor girl_ , Koushi sends before he can help himself. He hasn’t known Yachi for long, but from their few conversations and what Hinata, her fellow student, has told him about their studies—well, it wouldn’t be wrong to say Yachi has performed more powerful accidental magic when scared than after an entire day’s work. Koushi is almost proud that Hinata, an unskilled fire witch, now has competition for the most property damage done in their coven.

Oikawa responds right away, and Koushi can perfectly hear his indignant shriek coming through his reply, _I’m perfectly kind!! Why would anyone be afraid of me!!!_

Koushi laughs into his hand. He probably would have been intimidated by Oikawa the first time they met, if he hadn’t been too tired. Oikawa seems larger-than-life in his interviews, and his height doesn’t help matters. Koushi can’t imagine being intimidated by him now, however. He wouldn’t be surprised if Oikawa still slept with a teddy bear.

When he replies to Oikawa, Koushi does not mention Yachi’s plethora of irrational fears. Instead he decides to have a little bit of fun and says, _Your face is a little scary..._

Oikawa sends a barrage of messages, each more ridiculous than the last. He goes from _It is not!!_ to _It isn’t, right????_ and finally he catches on and says _You’re so mean to me, Suga!!!!_ Koushi sits on his bed and laughs fondly to himself. He does apologize, and after a little bit of pouting, Oikawa forgives him.

They text back and forth for almost an hour afterwards. Eventually Koushi’s typos become too frequent to ignore and Oikawa tells him to go to bed.

Koushi almost refuses. He wants to keep talking to Oikawa. But Oikawa’s responses have become more and more delayed and Koushi doesn’t want to bother him when he’s busy. He’s also afraid that may be too obvious. It’s Koushi’s cat that makes the decision for him. She hops onto his bed, kneads herself a comfortable spot, then stares at him as if to demand to know why he’s wasting valuable nap time.

 _Fine :(_ Koushi types, then adds a few more frowns for emphasis. He flops down on his bed and says to his cat, “He’s rubbing off on me, isn’t he?” She yawns, unimpressed.

Oikawa sends back, _It’s only fair,_ and Koushi supposes he’s right. He’s told Oikawa to stop texting him and go to bed at least once a week since they met. Oikawa’s text ends with, _Sweet dreams! ;)_ Koushi grins at it stupidly.

 _Talk to you later,_ Koushi promises, then he puts his phone down. He pulls the covers up to his chin and pats the bed next to him until his cat comes close enough for him to pet her. “You know, I’m really happy,” he tells her, stroking her long fur. She purrs.

His phone rains one more time. Koushi glances at it. It’s one final text from Oikawa, consisting only of a series of emoji that Koushi guesses is supposed to be the moon going to bed. It’s completely ridiculous. Koushi has never met a person cuter than Oikawa. He feels warm and relaxed and glad he’s going to bed a little late for once.

**iii. duality**

Koushi hums to himself as he walks along the sleepy streets, his grocery bag swinging a rhythm. It’s a warm, sunny afternoon, and many shopkeepers and customers are basking in the sun through windows and on chairs they’ve brought outside. Most smile and greet Koushi as he passes by. Koushi finds that people are generally friendly, but there’s something about him during full moons that makes his good mood infectious.

Full moons are his favorite time of month. He feels so far removed from the lethargy of new moons they seem like something that happened to him a lifetime ago. Everything comes more naturally to him, from magic to mundane things like cleaning his apartment.

He can’t be positive, but it sometimes feels like he’s extra lucky during the full moon. For example, when he is just a block away from his apartment, he spots Oikawa with his phone in hand, a little further down the road. Koushi grins stupidly. He didn’t think Oikawa would be in the area for another few weeks.

Koushi cups his hands around his mouth and shouts as loudly as he can, “ _Oikawaaaaa!_ ” Oikawa jumps a foot in the air and fumbles his phone. Koushi jogs over to him.

“Crap, Suga, I’d think you _wanted_ to scare me half to death,” Oikawa says, placing a hand dramatically over his heart.

Koushi laughs and punches Oikawa on the arm. Oikawa winces, which Koushi doesn’t seem to notice. “What are you doing here? You should have told me you’d be in town!”

“I wanted to surprise you,” Oikawa says. “But I—well, I thought you’d be asleep, so I was planning on surprising you later.” Oikawa looks at him, eyebrows raised. “What _are_ you doing up, Suga?” He says it gleefully, like he’s caught Suga doing something wrong and he’s pleased he can do the lecturing for once.

“It’s the full moon,” Koushi explains. Oikawa blinks, confused. “...I don’t sleep during the full moon.”

“Ohhh,” Oikawa says. “Well, now I look like an ass.”

“You don’t look any different from normal to me,” Koushi chimes.

“Thank y—hey!”

Koushi laughs again. “So, Oikawa, I’m about to make dinner,” he says, gesturing to the bag he has looped around his wrist. “And because, as you keep pointing out, I owe you a meal, would you care to join me?”

Oikawa hums, considering, and rocks back on his heels. “I dunno,” he says in sing-song, “it isn’t what I had in mind.”

“Another time, then,” Koushi says, and pretends to walk away.

“Hey, wait, I didn’t say no!” Oikawa says, catching Koushi’s arm. “It sounds great. Better than great. What are you making?”

“Curry,” Koushi says, grinning. “This way!” He grabs Oikawa’s wrist and drags him down a few buildings, stopping at his apartment complex. The building is a couple decades old, three stories high, and has a small balcony per apartment, most of which have chairs, some have plants, and even fewer have laundry drying. “Here we are!”

“Oh,” Oikawa says, sounding a little disappointed. Before Koushi can puzzle out why, Oikawa collects himself and smiles brightly. “So this is where you live? Do I get a tour?”

“It’s not that impressive,” Koushi says, because it isn’t. The front door leads to a landing decorated with drawings made by the kids who live in the building, which Oikawa ooh’s and aah’s over for a few minutes, before Koushi gets tired of holding his groceries and drags Oikawa away. The stairwell isn’t interesting either, and the second floor hallway is probably the dullest place Koushi has seen in his life, which leaves the only place of interest Koushi’s apartment itself.

His apartment gets a genuine reaction when Koushi opens the door. Oikawa smiles when he steps inside. It’s undeniably a witch’s apartment—he has spellbooks and night-blooming plants scattered over every surface, with the odd potion bottle and herb jar here and there. Koushi’s cat is sitting on his plush chair, her leg frozen in the air, caught mid-bath. Oikawa gasps with delight. “And who is—” he starts, but at the sound of his voice Koushi’s cat bolts off the chair and hides under the bed.

“Don’t get offended, she’s afraid of everything,” Koushi says, reaching up to pat Oikawa’s head as he shimmies past him to get the nook he calls his kitchen. He puts his groceries on the counter and turns to Oikawa. “So, the grand tour.” He gestures around him. “This is the kitchen.” He points to the area between the kitchen and his bed, where he has a couple chairs, a television, and his desk. “That’s the living area.” He points further still, over at his bed and dresser. “And that’s my bedroom. The bathroom is through the other door, and if you get lost finding it I will tease you about it forever.”

“Noted,” Oikawa says, and Koushi can hear the unsaid _You tease me about everything already_. He sits down at the kitchen table.

Koushi looks at him quizzically. “What are you doing?”

“Waiting for dinner...?”

“Oh, no no no, no you don’t,” Koushi says, tugging Oikawa out of the chair and over to the counter. “You’re going to help me make it. Those are the rules.”

“The rules sound terrible,” Oikawa complains, frowning at the food and utensils on the counter.

“I like them,” Koushi says. “My family always made dinner together when I was growing up. I’ve missed it since moving out.”

Oikawa frowns a little more at the counter, then at Koushi, and he says, “I’m a terrible cook.”

“I know,” Koushi says, thinking about all the stories Iwaizumi told him about the burnt, tasteless, food he was forced to eat when they were younger.

Oikawa seems to know exactly what he’s thinking about, because he narrows his eyes. “That traitor,” he says, and he reaches into his pocket for his phone, presumably to whine at Iwaizumi for having tastebuds.

Koushi snatches Oikawa’s phone away. He puts it on the counter behind him. “Not yet! I doubt you’re a lost cause. Why don’t you start by making the rice? The machine is behind you.”

Oikawa frowns. Koushi smiles. They have a short standoff until Oikawa breaks eye contact, says, “Fine,” and grabs the container of rice Koushi holds out to him.

Oikawa puzzles through adding water and measuring the rice, but finally Koushi can’t stand it anymore and asks, “Did you wash the rice?” Oikawa swears under his breath.

It’s not all bad. Oikawa is a good student, Koushi knows. He’s curious, proud, and competitive, so it’s not that difficult to convince him to chop some vegetables after he gets the rice issue settled. Teaching Oikawa how to cut carrots is as good an excuse as any to stand close, and thankfully Oikawa has the sense to not start any elbow battles while knives are involved. Oikawa’s cuts are uneven, but Koushi doesn’t say anything. He can cast a little spell to make sure everything cooks evenly when Oikawa isn’t looking.

Once they finally get everything in the pot and set it to simmer, they are standing so close they’re touching. “Good job, Oikawa,” he says. Neither of them move.

“Don’t you know by now, Suga? I’m good at everything I do.”

Koushi grins. “I’ll believe that when I see it.”

Oikawa huffs. Koushi thinks for a moment that he’s going to start complaining again how none of his friends have any faith in him, but then he catches Koushi’s eye and smiles. Oikawa’s expression has so much warmth in it, and the full moon has made him bold and comfortable, so Koushi leans in, head tilted at an unmistakable angle, questioning. Oikawa answers, closing the distance between them, and they meet in the middle for their first kiss.

Koushi had a lot of different ideas of what kissing Oikawa would be like. Maybe he would taste salty, like sea storms, and maybe his skin would be rough and chapped but his manner gentle, or vice versa. Maybe he would be soft and fragrant, like the breeze over wildflowers. Maybe he would be bitter and strong, like a cold winter’s night.

He’s none of those things. Koushi is happy to discover Oikawa is plain and human: his lips are softened and a little slick with lip balm, he grips Koushi’s arm but is too shy to embrace him, and his excitement is too great to make the kiss long. Oikawa breaks away and starts giggling, hiding his reddening face in his hands.

“Wow,” Oikawa whispers. “Wow... wow. We did that, didn’t we? Wow.”

“You don’t have to write poetry about it,” Koushi teases, trying to glimpse Oikawa’s face through his fingers.

Oikawa catches his eye, and Koushi is happy to find he looks as lovestruck as Koushi has felt these past few months. “Again?” he asks, hopeful.

“Yes,” Koushi breathes, and Oikawa reaches for him.


End file.
